Singing in the shower
by ElizabethLock
Summary: Sherlock overhears John singing Bohemian Rhapsody in the shower. John!lock fluffiness.
1. Singing in the shower

_Is this just real life? _

Sherlock awoke from a deep sleep to a strange noise coming from somewhere in the flat, He got up and walked out of his bedroom trying to figure out what the noise was.

_Is this just fantasy?_

Sherlock went to walk past the bathroom into the kitchen, but stopped when he heard the noise was coming from that very room.

_Caught in a landslide_

'Is that is that John? No it can't be, John doesn't sing.' Sherlock thought

_No escape from reality_

'Oh my god, that is John!' Sherlock thought as he quickly put his ear to the door, listening to his flatmate sing in the shower. Tone deaf as he was, it was still a treat.

Oh how he loves John, but he could never tell him because he knew he didn't feel the same. Sherlock loved every little thing about John, from the way that he didn't take anything in his coffee and only took milk in his tea, to the fact that he sang Bohemian Rhapsody in the shower. He even loved that little blog, even though he said he hated it so much. He loved the way that John's hair was going gray, to the little wrinkles that were along his cheeks and forehead.

Caught up in his own thoughts, Sherlock didn't realize that John had turned off the shower and was slowly opening the door.

"Hey Sherlo- Oh...hey what you doing?" John said as he opened the door. He looked confused, maybe it was the fact that his flatmate was standing outside the door when he was showering. Who knows.

"Oh... I am just working on a case.. Yes. A case." Sherlock said nervously. John could tell this is out of character for Sherlock but he decided to go with it instead. Sherlock suddenly stopped and looked down, John was in nothing but a towel that hung loosely around his waist.

"How lovely, what's the case?" John asked looking at Sherlock expectantly.

"I just solved it." He tried to look calm him but he couldn't stay calm when the man he was in love with was practically naked in front of him.

"Brilliant, really quite brilliant." John suddenly realize what he was wearing, he looked down awkwardly and shuffled to move past his flat mate. "Well Im going to go get dressed then. When I come back would you like to have tea?"

"Yes, yes I would. I'll start it right now." Sherlock said, starting to walk to the kitchen.

"I'll have-" John started to say before Sherlock cut him off.

"Just milk, I know."

"Wow, I'm really surprised that you remember that all this time." John said looking at the detective in front of him with admiration.

"How could I forget?" Sherlock smirked as he took the tea down for the cupboard. John tried to hide his blush as he quickly walked out of the living room and up to his own room.


	2. Singing in the apartment

**Okay, so this was meant to be a one shot.. And I only posted it like an hour ago. But this little idea won't go away from my head. Enjoy.**

Sherlock had just finished a particularly easy case and was walking up the steep steps apartment 221B. John wasn't him expecting him for hours. As Sherlock got close to the door he heard a faint sound of something. Was that? No, it couldn't be John singing again.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose._

Johnny got into a habit of singing in the apartment when he thought no one was watching. Ever since his little run in with Sherlock when he was singing in the shower he was more careful now, but I guess was because Sherlock wouldn't be home for hours. Luckily they had been focusing more on the awkwardness of the situation with what John was wearing, then the fact that he was singing.

_Fire away, fire away._

Sherlock giggled. Was John singing a pop song... from _America_?

Suddenly the apartment door swung open, John was looking questionably at Sherlock. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"No, you're doing something."

"I think the question, is what are you doing?"

"I asked you first."

"Who's the one singing American pop songs alone the apartment?"

"Who's the one sitting outside the apartment door listening to me singing American pop songs when I think I'm alone in the apartment?"

"Fine. I heard a strange noise so I stopped to listen. It's for your safety, John. You're welcome." Sherlock said as he pushed past John into the apartment.

"My safety? You're mad!" John said turning to face the detective.

"So what's your reason?" Sherlock said sitting down in his armchair looking content at John.

"I.. I happen to like that song." John said quietly.

"And why not sing it with me in the apartment?"

"Because I sound like a dying cow when I sing." John stated simply.

"Oh God no, More like an auto tuned elephant." Sherlock smirked.

"You're mean to me, you know that?" Said John, looking a little hurt.

"Oh hush, you know I'm just joking." Sherelac said standing to go to his room.

That was the first time that Sherlock had shown that he was kidding with this harsh words against John. John noticed it and it brought warmth to his heart, and hope for the future. Maybe next time he will sing more often the apartment.

**Hey guys! So I'm thinking about making this a real story, with a plot. What do you think? Tell me what you think in the reviews, getting emails about reviews and alerts and favorites really makes me smile. Thank you so much!(: -Sarah**


	3. Singing under his breath

Sherlock sat in the living room quietly while reading the paper, 'The police suspect him? Wrong.' Sherlock thought to himself. John was sitting next to him on the sofa watching crap Telly, minding his own business. No cases to work on, nothing. Suddenly there was a light humming, Sherlock looked up. John was busy playing some candy game on his phone, distant from the rest of the world.

Sherlock put the paper down, leaning into listen. He could nearly make out a tune, it sounded slower. Just then John opened his mouth, still playing on his phone, and sang quietly.

_Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images_

Sherlock looked at John questionably. John sounded quite... Good. Nothing special, he was going off key about ever other word, but he sang it like it meant something to him. Even though he was singing under his breath he was moving his head in little movements.

_You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick_

John almost looked... Hurt. Like this had happened to him before. Sherlock still couldn't figure out what song he was singing. Maybe Adele? John didn't seem much like an Adele man.. But then again he didn't seem like a David Guetta man either.

_I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

Sherlock smiled, he knew which song it was.

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

Sherlock sang the last few words with him. John's head whipped up, realizing that he was singing aloud. And that Sherlock Holmes was singing with him. He looked at Sherlock with wide eyes. "What are you doing?"

Sherlock blushed, a deep red forming on his razor blade like cheek bones. He looked down "Uh... Singing with you."

John put his phone down, looking at the younger man. He tried to brush it off as if it hadn't happened. "I wasn't singing."

"Yes you were."

"No, I wasn't."

"John, it's okay."

"I wasn't singing."

"I liked it."

"I wasn't singing."

"John."

"Wait.. You thought it sounded good?"

"So you admit to singing?"

"Answer the question."

"Yes, I thought you sounded fantastic."

"Oh.. Well thank you."

"Your welcome."

"I didn't know you could sing.."

"I have many secrets."

"No you don't."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do, I'm your best friend."

Sherlock looked back up. "Oh, you are?"

John gave him a puzzled look, "Yes, I am."

"Oh, I didn't know that." Sherlock shrugged.

"How did you not know that?" John leaned foreword.

Sherlock looked down at the paper, but did read it. "I have never had a friend before, let alone a best friend."

John smiled, "Now you do."

**I know, what was that last crazy chapter that disappeared? While at school, my mother likes to go on my iPad. She thought she was being funny. I'm so sorry you had to see that. I don't even know what else to say about that. Any who, enjoy. Review, it makes my day. My heart literally skips a beat when I get a review/alert notice/favorite notice/privet message. New chapter tomorrow. Bye! -Sarah.**


	4. Singing while playing with acid

John woke up to the sound of a beaker crashing to the floor, _of course._ He rolled him self out of his warm bed, pulling on his robe over his self. Rubbing his eyes he stalked down the stairs, he opened the door slowly. He stopped in his tracks.

Sherlock Holmes was singing .

_Its always been about me, myself, and I _

_I thought relationships were nothing but a waste of time _

_I never wanted to be anybody's other half_

_I was happy saying I had a love that wouldn't last_

_That was only the way I knew 'til I met you you make me want to say I do I do I do do do do do do do do yeah I do I do I do do do do do do do do because every time before it's been like maybe yes maybe no _

_I can't live without it I can't let it go_

_Oh, what did I get myself into? _

Sherlock had his back to John, with head phones blasting music in his ears. His hip were swaying back and fourth to the beat. He had, to John's suspicions, multiple beakers over the table .

_You make me want to say I do I do I do do do do do do do do _

_Yeah I do I do I do do do do do do do do _

_Because every time before it's been like maybe yes maybe no _

_I can't live without it, I can't let it go _

_Oh, what did I get myself into? _

Sherlock clicked two beakers together. _'He is so cute_' John thought to him self before quickly pushing away the thought.

_Tell me is it just me, or do you feel the same?_

_You know me well enough to know that I'm not playing games _

_I promise I won't turn around and I won't let you down_

_You can trust I've never felt it like I feel it now_

_Baby there's nothing there's nothing we can't get through_

_So can we say.._

_'Yes.. I do feel the same.'_ John thought for a minute, before pushing it away once again. Johns heart ached, for some unknown reason. Sherlock did a little drum roll with his long fingers on the table, pulling John from his thoughts.

_I do I do I do do do do do_

_Oh baby I do I do I do do do do do do do do _

_Because every time before it's been like_

_Maybe yes and maybe no_

_I won't live without it I won't let it go_

_What more can I get myself into_

Sherlock did a little spin, still not seeing his flat mate standing in the door way. He mixed different chemicals easily, a smile on his face. His head tilted to the side, and he sang louder.

_Me, a family, a house, a family._

_Oh, can we be a family?_

_And when I'm 80 years old I'm sitting next to you..._

Suddenly the thought of growing old with Sherlock washed over John, and it didn't sound so bad. With out thinking about it John said "Aw." Which caused the younger man to spin around with wide eyes.

"What are you doing? I thought you were sleeping." Sherlock said trying to look nonchalant. And failing.

"I woke up... Cute song." John said, a smirk playing on his face.

"Shut up." Sherlock said with a glare.

"Who's it by? I liked it." Asked John

"I would prefer if we didn't talk about this anymore." Said the curly haired man as he turned to quickly clean up his things.

"Oh, hush." John walked over to the table and helped him clean up the mess. He ate on that table too.

"How was your sleep?" Sherlock said, trying to change the subject.

"What made you start singing?" John asked.

"I was playing with acid... Playing with acid makes me happy." Sherlock said lightly

"Playing with acid never made you blush before." John stated, turning in his heel. A smirk played on his face as he walked away.

So maybe he had feelings for Sherlock. Maybe. Probably not.

**Sorry it took so long! But I hope you liked it, if you did leave a review. If not, leave a review. Bye! -Sarah**


	5. Authors note

**_So.. This is an authors note. I'm so sorry that I haven't put a new chapter up yet... It's been so crazy. This is the first year that I have more then one accelerated class, and it's hitting me hard. Ideas haven't been coming to me lately, or ones that I can do anything with. So send me a promt, and a new chapter will be up with in 24 hours of getting the prompt!(: bye! -Sarah_**


End file.
